Ewan Devlin/Garrett
Ewan Devlin is an Irish helicopter pilot and PMC recruit featured in Mercenaries 2: World In Flames. History He spent too much time chasing girls to take any career seriously. He eventually had a short and controversial stay in the military where he became a helicopter pilot. He took that training and worked as a freelance mercenary in Iraq and Darfur. He was eventually hired by Universal Petroleum and worked for them in Venezuela. During the Venezuelan Conflict, Ewan worked for the Venezuelan branch of Universal Petroleum. He assisted the mercenary in dropping listening posts to triangulate the location of a kidnapped UP executive. Lamenting that they "did not have an Irish guy", the Mercenary suggested that Ewan leave Universal Petroleum and work for the PMC. Ewan then left UP and joined the Mercenary and Fiona Taylor in their mission to hunt down Ramon Solano and gave them information on a local mechanic, Eva. He is extremely vital to the Mercenary's efforts, as he is the only way that the vehicles and supplies the Mercenary purchases are delivered to the combat area. Personality wise, Ewan is laid back and (mostly) calm, though sometimes appearing to be a little lazy as well as highly narcissistic. His own corner of the Private Military Company'sHQ with a zebra-skin rug, a comfortable couch, softly glowing candles, a curtain held up by a broken helicopter rotor and pictures of women in various states of undress that are holding various weapons. Ewan is also a womanizer, and has made separate advances towards Eva and Fiona as well as bragging to his boss about women he brings over to the PMC. While reportedly an experienced combat pilot, he openly admits to never "intentionally" flying into a warzone and will flee if the drop area is not relatively free of enemy ground fire. He also finds Fiona using weapons to be "arousing". Ewan's personal helicopters are a unique UH-1 Iroquois (known in-game as Castro Helicopters) painted green and with a pin-up girl on the side and an Mi-26 "Halo" (a Jade Wind Heavy Transport or Condor), also painted with an Irish theme and one or more of pin-up girls on the sides. Ewan can be seen driving a Toucan Transport at one point in the story (see Trivia). He flies the Castro type helicopter when delivering packages and light vehicles, which is called "The Lucky Lady," while only flying the Condor type for heavier vehicles, which is called "The Lucky Ladies." Appearance Ewan wears a green flight top with no sleeves. He wears long brown pants with a belt around his waist with a couple of gun and ammo pouches. He has pale white skin and short brown hair cut in a "Sarge" style with buzzard hair on the sides. He is commonly seen with either a match or cigarette in his mouth. He has numerous tattoos on both his shoulders and upper arm. He is also seen wearing brown gloves. Recruiting In the PS3, PC and XBox 360 versions of Mercenaries 2, Ewan joins with the PMC after finishing UP's "Phone Tag" contract. In the PS2 version, the player must help Ewan recover his helicopter and fly all the way back to the villa whilst being assaulted by VZ soldiers. Trivia *On Xbox 360, Ewan appears during the Rescue Carmona contract as the pilot of the Toucan Transport that drops the Grenade Launcher Supply drop (he can be seen in the cockpit). Ewan's voice is not heard but the Toucan is also labeled as a PMC asset. This either suggests that the game designers were too lazy to deal with having to make a VZ pilot and VZ asset helicopter during that contract or that Ewan did jobs for Solano but never talks about it. *The Lucky Ladies is the same model as the Condor which is also used by the VZ which either means he did once work for the VZ government or bought one off the pirates. *While playing as Mattias, you can play as Ewan by using the "All Costumes" cheat or you can do all three levels of the Emplaced Weapons Challenge. Regardless, his voice will be the same except for his model and with a cigarette in his mouth. *In the Playstation 2 version of World in Flames, his last name is Garrett. However, in the next-gen versions, when Ewan brings you helicopters, you can look at him through your binoculars, and they identify him as Garrett, not Devlin. Quite possibly, Ewan's last name was originally "Garrett" but was changed, most likely to avoid confusion with Samuel Garrett, however, the developers must have overlooked this little detail. *Though Ewan is invulnerable to gunfire, he can die. If he lands close to water and exits his helicopter and runs into the water, he dies. However, you can still call on him regardless. *Ewan, along with Eva, was originally meant to be a fully playable character, but were relegated to NPC status before the game's release. *Whenever you call in a chopper he gets out of the chopper, he says either "he ya'go boss" or "One helicopter delivered, one merc hoofing it back to the villa", then runs away and after about ten meters will just stand still while fading out until he has completely disappeared. *Ewan shares the same surname as Sean Devlin, the main protagonist of another Pandemic video game, The Saboteur, who is also Irish and a skilled racer. Both games were created by Pandemic Studios so the similarity could either be coincidence or deliberate. Related Pages *Eva Navarro *Misha Milanich Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Characters Category:PMC Category:Notable Faction Members